Family is What Matters
by xEvermoreRealityx
Summary: This is a love stroy between Fred Weasley and my OC Melrose DeGroot. Future lemon. Weasley pranks. Fred/OC
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction so tell me how I did. Flames are welcome!**

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters/names/objects mentioned in this story. The only characters I own are OC's Melrose DeGroot and her family.**

Family is What Matters

CHAPTER 1

You walked into your room as exhausted as ever. The first day back at Hogwarts always wore you down and you just wanted to rest in your cozy satin bed after hanging out for a bit in the common room. You dragged your heavy feet up the stairs and you opened the door to your room. You looked at your bed and you dropped your purse at the sight. You balled up your fists and your face heated up.

"FREEED! GEORRGEE!" you yelled out.

"Uh-oooh!" you heard the twins downstairs.

"Grrrr!" your growled and they ran up to the boys dorm.

"That's not funny!" you yelled out as you heard them slam the door at a distance. You loved their pranks, but not when they are done to you.

"Whats wrong, Melrose?" Hermione asked while reading her book for Defense Against the Dark Arts, Confronting the Faceless. Ron made a face at Hermione. She always annoyed him for some reason but you knew he was sooo in love with her.

"I told them to stay out of our room! They've turned all of our beds into race car beds for 4 year old boys!" you yelled and Hermione and the girls in the common room ran up the stairs. You heard all of the commotion upstairs and you knew they were pissed as well. How the hell were you going to fit in that small bed? You didn't care. You marched right up to the twins dorm and you kicked the door open.

"Bloody hell!" they both yelled out without their shirts on and you grabbed them both by the ears.

"Ahh! Ow! Ow! Ow!" they groaned as you tugged on their ears all the way down the stairs and all the way up to the girls dorm shirtless.

"Turn...them...back!" you enunciated to them pointing to your child-like beds.

"Ok! We will!" they yelled out. They waved their wand a few times and your beds were back to normal.

"Can you let go now!" they said at the same time and you let their ears go and they groaned in satisfaction and pain as they rubbed their sore red ears.

"Come on, it was just a joke." George chuckled.

"Yeah, you know especially in our last years we would go all out." Fred said with a smirk. You sighed and shot them an evil glare with your hands on your hips.

"Ok….bye!" they said running back out. You groaned in tiredness and walked over to your bed pulling down the sheets.

"They are something." Angelina chuckled sitting on her bed. She always let George off the hook since she always had a bit of a crush on him. You just shook your head.

"There is no way in HELL they are going to pull anything on ME. They know better." you said yawning pulling the sheets over your legs.

"Come on, Mel! Its funny!" Parvati Patel said tucking herself in as well and as you all fell back on your pillows, something exploded in them and covered your faces. You smacked your lips and tasted pie. You looked around and saw the girls had pies all over their faces. Icky, sticky pie….

"Oh, yeah...funny." you said sarcastically.

"FREEED! GEOOORGE!" the girls yelled out again. You had a feeling that you would not get ANY sleep this year.

You woke up early in the morning clean and fresh. Some of the other girls didn't bother to wash off the pie from their faces because they claimed it would be a good 'facial mask' anyways. Lets see if they think differently when they wake up with sticky faces and a bad sour odor under their noses. You brushed your long curly dark brown reddish hair. It reached down close to your elbows. You brought out your chocolate brown eyes with some mascara. You inherited your mothers Spanish heritage indeed but your fair skin was all of your fathers who was Irish and Dutch.

"Hey, Melrose….is your brother still dating Pansy Parkinson?" Katie Bell asked you.

"They never dated. It was just….I don't know." you said fixing your hair. You had no idea how you made it into the Gryffindor house and your brother made it in Slytherin. He was in the run for the 'Slytherin Prince' title along with Draco Malfoy. Tristan, your brother, inherited the Spanish genes as well except he had black hair and your fathers blue eyes that made girls go absolutely crazy. He was tall dark and handsome and you both were only one year apart him being older of course. You two were known as royal families coming from a very, very rich pure-blooded background. Much like the Malfoy family. Except without Death Eaters. You can care less about that though. If you could, you would banish all millionaires in the world to a deserted island on Mars or something.

"Melrose, I heard your brother isn't dating Pansy anymore." Parvati came in 5 minutes later.

"He's….never….dated….her. Geez." you said in an annoyed tone. All the girls went through you for your brother. No guy even dared go up to your brother to ask about you because he was very protective of you. Not that you two got along very well since he was all about fame and money and girls. You are more about friends, trust and kindliness. That's what sorted you into Gryffindor probably.

"What a day already. What is your first class?" Hermione asked standing next to you in the mirror fixing her very curly dirty blonde hair.

"Umm….Ancient Runes." you said.

"Advanced?" Hermione shot you a look.

"Yep!" you said putting your stuff away.

"Me too!" she shrieked out. You shot her grin. Finally, someone to talk to. Hermione was a bit annoying with studying and her big words and her etiquette behaviour. She was your best friend though, so you dealt with her. You both walked downstairs and saw the twins chattering with Harry and Ron. You slowly walked up behind them without them knowing. Ron and Harry looked up ant you and gulped.

"Ahhh!" the twins shrieked out as you tugged at their sideburns.

"What you did last night….not nice and I suggest you don't do it again unless if it is a Slytherin you are doing it too, agreed?" you asked in a calm tone.

"Agreed!" they groaned out.

"Ow!" they rubbed their sideburns. You can see they had water eyes from the pain. You just giggled and sat next to them.

"You are evil." George said.

"You sure are." Fred said agreeing.

"Well, don't do things that you don't want done to you." you said reaching for a grape on the table with a sly smile on your face.

"We didn't hurt you though!" They both said. You just rolled your eyes and grabbed your bag.

"Ready?" Hermione asked.

"Yes…lets get away from these pranksters." you said and Hermione paused for a second and looked at the twins.

"Guys….grow up." She said and she walked away. You heard them mocking her with as you both walked away. The twins were something alright.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"We only went on like 2 dates. He was such a smug bastard." you were talking with Hermione as the rest of the gang trailed behind. You were talking about some guy you meet at one of your mothers Wizarding Junior League fundraisers. This guy, Austin, was of course the son of one of your mothers co-members and a dear friend. He had brown hair and green eyes and went to another school but he was so disrespectful. You hated guys like that.

"Aren't they all like that?" Katie Bell stated.

"No, not ALL." George said putting an arm around you and you just slapped it off your shoulder.

"I'm still mad at you from the other night!" you said and he chuckled. You couldn't help but smile though. You couldn't stay mad at the twins for more than a day. They always knew how to work that little bit of charm they had. You turned the corner and you ran into of course Draco who was about to turn the corner as well. That damn Draco with his perfect body and his neat blonde hair that fell in front of those icy cold blue eyes. Yeah, he was another smug bloke too. You both pursed your lips at each other and looked at each other through slit eyes.

"DeGroot." he hissed your name.

"Malfoy." you said back to him. He just passed by you while bumping lightly into your shoulders.

"Ugh…I cannot believe you dated him." Hermione said and you just gagged.

"Don't remind me." you said as the girls chuckled and your brother was laughing with his arm around a girl walking down the hall. Another person you didn't really want to see.

"Tristan, mum wants you to write her. She told us to write when we get here and you haven't." you scolded him with your arms crossed. He had tanned skin and his blue eyes glistened and his curly black hair was slicked back.

"Ill write her back soon. Jeez. Shouldn't you be spraying something in your hair or something." he said lifting a curl and you smacked his hand away.

"Kidding! You know like HA HA." he said and you just shook your head. You just scoffed and rolled your eyes in disgust and walked away. He was everything you wasn't. You were so happy that the school was big enough so the chances of you both running into each other were slim and none. You just hoped you didn't have classes with him because usually with your Advance classes, you would be grouped with the years above you.

"Who is that girl he's with? That's not his girlfriend right?" Katie walked next to you and watched as your brother walked away with the strange girl.. You just looked at her with that are-you-freaking-kidding-me look and you walked away. Things between you and Malfoy were kind of awkward now. You both dated for a month last year. He was of course handsome, confident and he was in high society, which your mother always wants you involved in, but he was just…a complete ass! He gave you crap for hanging out with Harry, Hermione and everyone else but they were your best friends and housemates. Your mother was a little upset that you broke it off with him but you didn't care though. Neither did your father. Draco, of course, went back with Pansy and you didn't care. As long as he was out of your hair. You were the first girl to ever dump him so you, of course, became legend while the other Slytherin girls thought it was the dumbest move you ever made. You though it was one of the smartest. You walked back to the dorm and you sat down with the group.

"Ugh….the day is over." you said resting your leg on the other and you took off your knee high stockings while rubbing your foot. Hermione looked at you and you looked at her.

"What?" you asked wondering what she was thinking.

"I don't get how the teachers let you get away with wearing that." she chuckled. You had a uniform like everyone else. Except you wore different stockings with heels and a button down blouse with your signature Celtic pin and you arranged your outfit a bit more so you wouldn't look like everyone else.

"Its not like its hootchie. Just accessorize. I get tired of looking like everyone else. They cant say anything because I'm wearing the skirt and shirt…just differently. They didn't say I cant accessorize." you said and she giggled. Just then, Fred and George came running in all sweaty and they were doing something at the door.

"Shut it!" you heard one of the twins giggle.

"What the…" Hermione said looking at them from the couch. The twins laughed and started walking into the common room.

"What did you do?" you asked them not surprised they were up to no good….again.

"Nothing. Just...running away…."

"From some first years." Fred finished George's sentence.

"Hey! That's not funny!"

"Yeah, let us in!" you heard pounding on the portrait door from outside.

"Must've forgotten the password." George shrugged his shoulders while chuckling and Fred laughed out loud.

"You guys are so mean!" Hermione got up and opened the portrait door for the poor little kids.

"They changed the password!"

"Yeah!" you heard first years complaining.

"No we did not! How can you accuse us with such a thing." George said in a fake upset tone.

"Someone is going to do something to you and you're not going to like it!" you stuck your finger in their faces and George went to bite it but you pulled it back.

"Come on, like you've never picked on a first year." Fred said sitting back on the couch.

"Yeah, maybe adjust their alarm clock so they wake up late! Not gluing all of the pages to their books together or let them hang in the middle of the hall by an invisible force giving them a wedgie or tuning the moving stairs into a slide when they get lost or giving them a…"

"OK!" they both said with a chuckle.

"We'll give them some slack. We'll just do it to the second years, right Fred?"

"Right George." they both said and you just groaned at them. They would never stop doing what they do.

"We heard you ran into Malfoy." Fred said Draco's name in a sing song tone.

"Yeah." you said in short while rubbing your foot. Fred was watching you.

"How was it? Awkward?" George asked.

"Nah, it was fine." you said normally. Fred cleared his throat and started tapping his hands on his thighs.

"I hear you broke his heart in a million pieces. Oh! Ow!" George put up a dramatic act with his hands on his chest.

"Please, he has to have a heart first for me to break it. Ugh…..Malfoy..…ugh cooties." you said rubbing your neck and arms like you had cooties on you.

"Well, we are working on a big prank, aren't we George?" George elbowed Fred in a trance like state he was in.

"Oh! Right….yeah….we're going to pull it on the Slytherins. That means your brother too." he said looking into your eyes.

"I don't care. Let me in on it too." you chuckled and they both high fived you.

"We're going to need your help anyways on a sleeping drought potion."

"But its not ANY sleeping drought potion." Fred added. You looked at them with a sly smile.

"Tell me what I have to do." you said and they both put their arm around you and explained their plan.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"Goodness if you _want _me to hook you up with my brother, fine!" you yelled a Katie Bell.

"Yes!" she jumped in the air.

"You wont regret it!" she hugged you from behind and left the Great Hall dancing with her hands in the air.

"_You _will though." you said in a low voice when she left. Hermione just giggled. You looked at her in disbelief.

"I wonder how my brothers charm doesn't work on _you_." you said eating mashed potatoes.

"The same reason why Malfoy's charm doesn't for you. Not for nothing, you two are completely different, but….he's a prick. A self centered, girl having, prick." she said and you laughed nearly spitting out your pumpkin juice.

"Thank you!" you said. Hermione was the **ONLY **girl to have said that about your brother.

"Aw…you only have eyes for Ron." you cooed her and she looked at you.

"What? No I don't!" she said in a high pitched tone. She always did that when she was lying. You just glared at her and you sipped on your pumpkin juice.

"If you say so. It only_obvious_." you said pushing your plate away. Hermione sighed and looked at you.

"Is it _THAT _obvious?" she asked and you smiled and nodded.

"Ugh…" she buried her face in her hands and you saw her cheeks turn red.

"I don't know what to do! I have to concentrate on my studies because if I let my feelings get the best of me, then I wont be able to study because Ill be thinking of him 24/7 and my grades will go down and Ill lose my title as head girl and it will affect my chances of becoming…"

"Hermione!" you yelled out when she started going on and talking quick. She looked at you with a worried face.

"Just tell him how you feel. Everyone knows he feels the same way too. It wont affect your studies because you are naturally smart. You don't need all of these books. You will be ok." you said putting a friendly hand on her shoulder.

"I guess." she said taking a last bite from her biscuit.

"Thanks, Melrose." she said giving you a side hug.

"You are so lucky you are not in a position like me." she said and you shrugged your shoulders.

"The school is filled with arses. Its kind of hard to fall in love. You're the lucky one." you said and she smiled when you mentioned 'love'

"Cedric! Wait for me!" you saw Cedric Diggory looking back as a girl waved at him running up to him as they walked through the Great Hall.

"Ugh…" you said disgusted getting up and walking out of the Great Hall.

"I don't get how girls get like that. Like sometimes, I feel like I have to watch what I drink because I feel like the guys put some kind of potion in our drinks." you said and Hermione giggled as she pushed the doors to the Great Hall open and she held it open for you.

"No, Cedric is different though." she said and you looked at Cedric and he flashed you a genuine smile before you left.

"He's different as in he sleeps with girls a _week _after dating not a _day_?" you said sarcastically and she giggled.

"You really don't know him, huh?" Hermione asked and you furrowed your eyes at her.

"Sure I know _of _him but…" you trailed away.

"Cedric is nice. He's a Hufflepuff." she said in a small sing song tone tempting you. Your cheeks just warmed up.

"He's a seeker for Hufflepuff. He was the first Seeker to beat Harry in third year." she said.

"Oh! That was him?" you asked surprised and she nodded.

"I really did _not _know that." you said as you both walked to the dorms.

"He doesn't date girls and then dump them like others. He's a really nice, generous, handsome, respectful, smart, smells good…."

"Stop it!" you lightly bumped into Hermione for her to shut up because she kept going on and on about how great this Cedric Diggory was.

"If he's so great then why do _YOU _go for it?" you asked being a bit skeptical.

"Because I am sooo in love already." Hermione said making fun of herself and you giggled. Up ahead you saw your brother walking by himself...surprisingly.

"Uh-oh….DeGroot arse…12 o'clock." Hermione said tugging at your arm so you can turn to the other hall.

"No, I have to ask him something." you said and Hermione stood behind because he would always try to hit on her.

"Tristan!" you yelled out and he turned around.

"Oh, it's the mini Tristan DeGroot." he said and you scoffed.

"Don't say that." you said in a serious tone.

"What can I do for you little sis." he said putting an arm around you.

"Its just I have this friend who's been bugging me to ask you out." you said.

"Jeez, sis…..you want to ask me out? Yeah, that's not going to happen." he said and you playfully hit him.

"Not for me, idiot. For her." you said and he inhaled through his teeth deeply.

"What does she look like?" he asked doubtful as he put his hands in his pockets. You rolled your eyes at him because that was all he thought about. You saved the lecture on how beauty was on the inside because he always says only ugly people say that and he makes fun of you.

"Well, she has blonde hair and blue eyes." he said.

"Not big on blondes but keep going." he said now crossing his arms and leaning on one side of his body.

"She is a Chaser for the Gryffindor team." you said.

"Whoa….Gryffindor?" he said holding out his hands. "I don't know about all _that _now." he said.

"Come on, Tristan! She's has been bugging me for three straight years! That's three! Just go on one date with her. That's all I'm asking." you said holding his arm. His blue eyes wondered the hall a bit and he sighed.

"Ok, fine. Just tell her to meet me in the Astronomy Tower at 11." he said looking at you.

"Wow…you move fast." you said.

"You know me. Now scoot before someone see's me talking to you." he joked.

"Arse." you said hitting him and you walked away. You walked back to Hermione who was waiting next to a coat of armors.

"Did he say anything about me?" she asked with her face scrunched up.

"Yeah, he ask if you are willing to have a one night stand with him." you said in a serious tone and she put on this disgusted face.

"I'm kidding! I just had to ask him out for Katie." you said and Hermione stopped you.

"Whoa…you do know this _is _your brother." Hermione said looking out for Katie.

"I know but she has been bugging me for three years! That's three years!" you said again.

"Besides….I told her I would ask him out for her but that would be the last time I would hear his name out of her mouth. This is her problem now. She knows his reputation." you adjusted your backpack strap.

"Okaaaay." she said in a sing song tone. You both reached the Gryffindor portrait.

"Amicitia Berry." you said.

"Access Denied. Try the password again." the portrait said. You and Hermione looked at each other.

"Amicitia Berry." Hermione said again in a firm tone.

"Nope. Try again." the lady said.

"We are Gryffindors! You see us here everyday!" you said.

"I'm sorry, dear. School rules. No password, no enter." she said and you started to pound on the portrait.

"Open up!" Hermione yelled.

"There's no need for that children!" she yelled as you pounded on her fat stomach area.

"Guys! You need to stop this!" you yelled and the door opened up. Fred was at the door with a face full of ice cream.

"We though you were first years." he said with his mouth full.

"Did you even _check_?" you asked as you and Hermione walked in.

"No." George said. You and Hermione just scoffed and looked at them both. The coffee talbe was filled with differnt types of ice cream and everyone was groaning from fullness on the couches, floors and chairs. You and Hermione turned to them and crossed your arms.

"No, we did _not _lure the house elves out of the kitchen with a baked good and steal as much ice cream as we could." George said and you shook your head. You were just tired and you wanted to change out of your school uniform. You looked over at the stairs to the girls dorm and you saw Katie skipping down them.

"Katie!" you yelled and she looked at you.

"Oh! Hey, Melrose." she said.

"I talked to my brother. He said to meet him at the astronomy tower at 11 o'clock." you said coolly. She froze and then she started to bounce up and down.

"Tonight? Your brother? Astronomy Tower?" she asked making sure.

"Uhh… yeah." you said in a 'Duh!' tone of voice.

"Ahhh! Merlin! A date with Tristan DeGroot! I cannot believe this!I have to figure out what I'm going to wear. I need to shower. I need to do my hair! AHHH!" she said jumping up and down and running y back to the girls dorm.

"Why is she acting like that? She's got 8 hours to get ready." Harry said with his hand on his stomach. You and Hermione looked at each other. "Because its Tristan DeGroot! Ahhh!" you both squealed making fun of Katie.

"I have no idea how your brother can turn girls to putty." Hermione said sitting next to Ron.

"Well, some girls are already blinded by looove." you said 'love' in a sing song tone making fun of Hermione crush on Ron. 'Shut Up!" she mouthed to you and you laughed. Girls in your school were so easily influenced. It was so funny to see them like that. Let's see how Katie's date with your brother goes. You were 99% sure she would come out heart broken but…that was her problem.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"Melrose! Melrose!" someone shook you awake. "Mmmm." you groaned trying to push this person away. "Melrose. I have to tell you about my date with your brother!" you then realized it was Katie Bell. You lifted your sleeping mask and looked over at your clock. "Katie. Its four o'clock in the morning." you groaned holding a pillow over your head pulling your mask back down. "I have to tell you though!" she sounded excited. "Katie! Tell me tomorrow! Let me sleep! Jeez!" you yelled at her with your mask on and you fell back into bed. "Fine." she said and left you alone. Was she crazy or something? You fell right back asleep afterwards.

You woke up at 10 o'clock the next morning. It was Saturday now and you washed up in the girls bathroom and you brushed your hair out with your fingers. You closed your silk robe with a sash and you went down stairs with your nighty and your bouncy curls. "Morning everyone." you said walking down the stairs. "Morning Melrose." everyone said. You saw Katie in the corner giggling with some girls enjoying some morning tea. "Ugh…" you groaned at the sight of her. "Melrose!" Katie yelled out. You tried to ignore her and you walked to the couch and sat next to George. You saw he snuck up a whole basket of breakfast for you all to enjoy in the common room. "Melrose!" Katie giggled sitting next to you. "Oh, hey…Katie." you said in a non enthusiastic tone. "I _have _to tell you about my date with your brother." she said clapping her hands together excited to tell you. "Oh right….you woke me up _four _in the morning wanting to tell me about that." you rolled your eyes and looked at George who had a stifled laugh. You put your legs up on the couch and you lean on George as you ate some grapes and drank some tea. "Well, first we met in the tower and we talked for a few minutes and we kissed annnnd…." she said trailing on. You weren't surprised when she was hinting to you that he slept with her. "Oh, that is just every girls dreams. Congratulations." you said sarcastically. "I know!" she said excited. "I think we might go on pretty well." she said. Only if she knew. "Well, good luck." you said. She just giggled and walked away. George started to laugh. "Don't you feel bad?" Fred asked you. "No, its not like I forced her to go out with him and she's been begging me for years so…" you said and George wrapped an arm around you. "Melrose is learning." he said and you just chuckled. "It wasn't a prank…for the most part." you said and the twins laughed. You threw your legs over George and you all sat and chatted with each other. "Melrose, do you mind helping us with our sleeping potion?" "Tonight?" Fred finished after George. "Of course." you said and George rubbed your legs up and down. "My word these are soft." he said. "Let me see." Fred said. "Ohhh. They are." Fred said amazed. "What did you expect for them to be manly?" you asked sipping on some more tea. "No, they are just _sooo _smooth." George said now rubbing his face on your legs. "Stop it!" you giggled because his stubble was scratching and tickling you. "Leave her be!" Fred said picking you up from under your arms but George wouldn't let go. "Guys! Seriously stop it!" you giggled. "Oh, yeah! That's convincing." they said at the same time. "Guys seriously! No!" you said as they tugged at you both way. "Gimmie." "No!" Gimmie!" "No!" they both argued back and forth. "Boys! Really! Leave her alone!" Hermione came down from the room and smacked them both upside the heads letting you go. "Ow! Was that necessary?" they both said holding their heads. "Honestly. Grow up." Hermione said straightening you out. You looked at them both and giggled. "You fellas are crazy." you said sitting back down. "Melrose. Where do you think your brother is right now? Is he at breakfast? Does he wake up early? Or does he hand in the Slytherin common room?" Katie sat back down next to you. "Katie. Why don't you just _owl _him." you gave her the idea with such a fake smile. "You're right. I should. I mean, just to say good morning…or how I enjoyed last night…or ask how he feels about me...or if we should hang again today…or…." her voice trailed away as she slowly walked up to the girls dorms wondering what she was going to say. "Seriously, what on Earth does your brother do?" Ron asked. "I don't know and frankly, I don't care." you said. "Its crazy how different you two are. I mean, what are the chances that a brother and sister get sorted into two _completely _different houses?" Ginny said. That always bewildered you too. "Well, we have our differences." you said. You then heard a hoot coming from your room. "That sounds like Sam." you said about your owl. "Ill be right back." you said getting up. "Noooo…can you leave your legs?" Fred asked on the floor with his arms wrapped around your legs. "Don't start again, _please_." you said stepping out of his arms and going up the steps. You walked to the girls dorm and you saw your family owl. "Hey, Sam." you said rubbing her head and giving her a treat. She carried a fancy envelope with your family crest stamped on the flap. You opened it and you noticed your mothers handwriting. You read the letter.  
_  
__Melrose,__  
__I am happy to hear that you arrived safe at school. You and your brother have better be getting along. Well, I shall tell you that your Cotillion is coming up soon and you shall soon have an escort. I have picked out the perfect Dior dress for you and I expect you to be excited. Your brother will be there to present Pansy Parkinson. I choose you will have an escort by the end of the month or I will have one for you.__  
__Love,__  
__Mum&Dad_  
"Ugh…" you groaned. You figured the social season was right around the corner and you knew the Cotillion was coming soon. You had to deal with the smug people and put your etiquette to the use and dance with some handsome knight in shining armor which about 99% of the time is just a guy in tin foil. You just patted Sam and sent her off with a response telling your mother that you received the owl and you put the note in your drawer. You had to find a knight pretty soon or else who knows what your mother will choose for you.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

You came back from Hogsmeade with Ron, Harry and Hermione _very_ excited. You found a way to make up to the twins for what you said yesterday. The twins were in the common room working on their plan. "Hey guys. How was it?" they both asked you all while standing up to hang out with you all. "It was ok. Bought some fake blood for the plan and new trick wands." Ron said placing the things on the table. "Brilliant." they said with a grin while crossing their arms. "What did _you _get, Melrose?" Fred asked peeping in your bags but you pulled them back. "Can I talk to you both…in private?" you asked in a flirty way with your chin on your shoulder. They looked at each other. "_That _sounds like a plan!" They said and they brought you up to their room and you closed the door behind you. They both looked at you and you sat them both down. "Look. I wanted to apologize for yesterday about the whole…talk we had." you said with your head down. They looked at you with furrowed eyebrows. "Is that still bothering you?" Fred asked. "Yeah, we know you meant no harm." George said. "I know, but I just felt bad soooo….." you said pulling out gifts for them both. "I bought you these." you said handing them their presents. They looked at each other and opened the gifts. You knew they would like them. They were silent for a bit after opening them and your optimistic smile turned to a frown. "You don't like them." you stated. They both looked at you. "No, no…its great! Of course we love them! You shouldn't have!" they rambled on. Something was wrong. "Melrose…" Fred said stunned. "They are watches. Charmed ones to remind you about important duties so you can keep up with schoolwork and your jokes." you explained to them. "Melrose. This must have cost a fortune." George then said with the watch in hand. You looked at them both. "No, it-its fine." you were trying to tell them that it was ok. They were just silent. "Look, these are….very, VERY great gifts but….you didn't need to do it." Fred said putting the watch back in the box. "What are you doing?" you asked when he handed it back to you. "Melrose, we're not used to…..you know….gifts like these…..but you are our best friend. We don't want you to feel bad for anything you do or say." George said. "We certainly don't want you running and buying us expensive gifts whenever you think you mess up on something. Its ok, love." Fred said putting an arm around you. You had a side smile and you huffed a bit. They were right. Money cant always solve everything. "Lets have dinner! Together!" they said at the same time. "And you can serve us! No broccoli though." George said with his hands in the air. You felt bad that you were over the top with your gift. Materialistic things really don't matter to them. You should've known. "Ok. Fine." you said giving up to them. They wrapped their arms around you and walked with you down to the Great Hall. You were glad they were honest and understanding.

3 Days Later…..

"Plan is in place?" Harry grinned. "Yep. Time to put it to action." George said rubbing his hands together in a menacing way. You waited for the Slytherins to pass by. "This is going to be brilliant!" Ron smiled excited about the prank. "Honestly, you guys need to grow up." Hermione said reading a small book. "Come on…you know its going to be fun." Fred said putting his arm around her while closing her book with the other. He looked into her eyes and she stared back at him. He was working that Weasley charm. He pressed his head against hers and you can see her face loosening up. Her pursed lips turned to a smile. "Oh, goodness." she said rolling her eyes for giving in and laughing. You saw the Slytherins passing the in hall and it was time. "Now!" Fred told you in a low tone. You were about to pass them. "Yeah, so supposedly that graveyard is really haunted. I don't even think any Slytherins would be daring enough to go in." you said and the Slytherins paused in their steps. Bingo. It was Draco, Pansy, a few other Slytherins and his troll-like bodyguards. "What was that, De Groot?" Draco said walking back and getting in your face like he was going to do something. "Oh, Draco….you heard that?" you said in such a fake tone with your eyebrow raised and your hands on your hip. "I don't know what you were talking about, but half the Slytherins have _more _balls than the _whole _house of Gryffindor." he said looking at you all with a vicious look. "Well then prove it." you then said pursing your lips together. Draco looked at you with his piercing blue eyes. Just looking into his eyes made you remember the time you both spent toether as a couple. Ugh...He was handsome...you gave him _that_. He thought about it for a bit and he looked tempted. He finally gave a sigh and stared at you."What the hell were you all going on about?" Draco then said and your insides were grinning. Plan is going well so far. "The old abandoned graveyard next to the Shrieking Shack and how its haunted." you said. Draco sneered. "What's the difference? This school is haunted. Took you long enough to notice the ghosts that walk around here." he sarcastically said with Pansy behind him giving you death glares. "No, not _ghosts_…._shadow _people." you said and his eyes went to slits. "They are the most evil of wizards. Its suppose to be so scary that no one will ever go. I mean if you want to prove yourself…" you said shrugging trying to influence him. He looked at you and then he looked at his group to see what they would say. He didn't care what they think though. He would drag them along anyways. "Ill go. The question is if you Gryffindors will go? Always talk and no action. Lets see you prove yourselves." he sneered at you all with his arms crossed. You looked back and Hermione was faking being scared. "Ok, Malfoy, you are on." Harry said. "Tonight is a full moon so its perfect. See you there. The entrance to the Shrieking Shack at 11 o'clock." George said. Draco looked at him like he was a dirty rag and George just stared back like he didn't care. "Come on." Draco told the group and they walked away. When they were clear out of sight, you all laughed. "I didn't think he would fall for it!" you giggled. "They are always trying to prove themselves the best. Competition always gets the best of them. We have sort of an influence on them in a weird way." Fred said and pulled a box of Chocolate Frogs. "This is going to be _awesome_." you said with a cunning smile. This will be a night to remember.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

"How _precisely _are we suppose to slip out?" Ginny asked putting on a sweater because of the cool night. It was time to leave to the graveyard. "The one-eye witch statue." Fred said testing his wand flicking it to see if it works. "Doesn't that lead to Honeyduke's?" you asked with a cocked eyebrow. "Well there's _another _secret passageway that would lead just out of the castle and we'll have to go through the Whomping Willow to get to the Shrieking Shack." George said putting on some shoes and tying them. You checked your wands and practiced spells for luminosity. You put on a button up sweater and you wore dark blue skinny jeans with some black boots you borrowed from Hermione since about 98% of your shoes consists of heels. "I can not _believe _I am doing this." Hermione said throwing her hair up in a ponytail. "You don't _have _to." you said with an eyebrow raised and she looked at you. She just sighed and her frown turned to a grin. "It just sounds like fun though!" she jumped up and down. You laughed at her and Ginny was done getting dressed. "Ready little sis?" Fred asked and she looked at little worried. "I'm kind of scared though." she said with a frown. "Come on sis! This is just a prank! There's nothing out there." George said putting an arm around her and pulling her into a tight side hug.. "I know but…its still a graveyard." she muttered. "I'm ready." you said and Fred looked at you and smiled. You furrowed your eyebrows and you looked down at yourself to see if anything was wrong. "What?" you asked shrugging your shoulders when you couldn't find anything wrong. He just shook his head. "Nothing." he said walking away smiling. That was weird. "I'm here!" you heard Sir Nicolas floating inside the room out of breath. "Chasing Peeves around is _not _easy." he sad with his hand on his transparent chest. "Ahh, good sir. You are ready for this?" Fred asked adjusting himself and all of the things he was taking with him. "Yes. I am very touch to be a part of this. I've got some fellow friends of mines that will aid. Its pleasant to get out and frighten some Slytherins." he said with a smile. "Ok, then remember our plan." George said zipping up his jacket. He saluted all of you and went through the wall that led outside. "You guys ready?" Harry asked as Ron kept flicking his wand. "I don't know what's wrong with it." he said flicking it harder. Hermione grabbed his wrist and looked at him wide-eyed. "Stop, stop, stop! You're going to take someone's _eye _out!" she said taking the wand away from him. He just pursed his lips at her and gave her a stern look. "Still the annoying girl from first year." he muttered remembering Charms class with her in first year when they tried the levitation spell for the first time. Ron put on a scrunched up face and you laughed and laced arms with him. "Ok, we have to be _very _quiet. Just follow our lead." Fred whispered as he opened up the portrait. He looked right and left and signaled for you all to follow. Ginny held your wrist following behind you and you grabbed onto Ron's jacket as Hermione clinged onto Harry. "This way." Fred and George whispered as you followed behind a statue and pressed yourselves against the walls. It was quite a chilly night. It was a good thing you all wore dark clothes. You blended into the night very well. You all tip toed through the halls without saying a word. You reached the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and you knew you were close. "Come on." Fred whispered and you crowed around the statue. "Dissendium." George whispered and the hump of the statue opened up revealing the secret passageway. You all went down the secret stairs one at a time and Fred closed the statue behind him. You all breathed a sigh of relief. The hard part of sneaking out was over. "I'm never doing this again." Hermione said with her forehead wrinkled in a worried way as she crossed her arms tightly across her chest. "That's what you said the _last _time." George said in a low sing song tone passing her and she just glared at him as he walked away. "This is going to be awesome." you said walking with Harry. "I guess it can be your way of getting back at Malfoy." Ginny said letting out a chuckle. "Well, yeah….even though I cursed him with swollen lips for a week." you said and everyone laughed. You remembered seeing his lips. They were so big it was as if he was stung by 5 bee's. He missed class that whole week because everyone kept calling him Lip-Monster-Malfoy. "That Malfoy. I _still_ cant believe you actually dated him." Fred scoffed. "What? It was just…..an impulse. I was just doing it to make my family happy but.…I didn't think about what _I _wanted." you said flashing your wand around to see better. "Your family should want you to just be happy." Harry said looking at you. "You would think but…its jut complicated." you said not wanting to get into the complex life you live. "This way." George said and you turned a corner that you never knew was there. "Oh…" you said in wonderment. You couldn't see the secret passageway because it was kind of camouflaged in with the walls. You all walked for about 15 more minutes. "Its cold." Hermione shuddered rubbing her arm up and down. It was a chilly Fall night. The tunnels didn't make it warmer either with the cold reflecting off the bricks and its drippy ceiling. "Here." Ron said taking off his jacket and giving it to her. "Why...thank you, Ronald." Hermione said gratefully taking the jacket from him. You smiled at yourself as Ron was left with a cozy knitted sweater that his mother knitted for him for his birthday. "I can feel a breeze." Ginny said signifying that the opening was close. It was really dark and you often heard noises. You just clung onto Georges sweater. "Here it is." Fred said and you exited the school and you saw the Whomping Willow. "Oh, there's the opening." Ginny said running ahead towards the tree. "Wait, Ginny!" Harry said and a large branch from the Whomping Willow came down on Ginny but not before Harry pulled her away on time and ran back with all of you. Ginny's face looked ghastly. "You ok?" Fred and George asked her. She just nodded slowly still in the moment. "You cant just be running ahead of us!" Ron said helping her up. She was ignorant to a lot of things in the castle because she usually didn't come on trips with you all. "Just stay beside us." Ron scolded her and she stood behind Harry. That nearly messed up your night. You took out your wand. "Immobulous!" you yelled out stunning the Willow. You sighed and looked at everyone. "Come on." you said and you hurried into the secret passage before it moved again. You slid down the slide into the tree and Fred accidentally slid too fast landing on top of you. He landed on you hard with a groan. "Oh, this is quite comfortable." he said and you laughed. "Get off." you said pushing him off and he flipped over. He groaned and you pushed yourself up and dusted yourself off of dirt and helped the others. "Lets go." you said and you all started walking until you saw you were in the Shrieking Shack. You would here eerie sounds while inside the Shack and you all stood together. "Are you _sure _its this way?" Ron whimpered. "Oh, shush. Don't be such a sissy." Fred said making Ginny stifle a laugh. You saw the front door to the Shrieking Shack and you went outside. There, you waited for the Slytherins.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

You waited for a few minutes for the Slytherins right outside the Shrieking Shack. "They're not coming." Ginny said with her hands in her jacket pockets bouncing up and down trying to keep warm. "Ginny, its only been 3 minutes." George said looking at his watch. It was a full moon out and you can hear the owls hoots and the werewolves howling. You let out a shuddered breath from the cold and Fred put an arm around you and rubbed your arm up and down. "You ok?" he asked. "Yeah, just waiting is making it colder." you said and he smiled and pulled you in closer to keep you warmer. "Shhh. You hear that?" Hermione asked as you all quiet down. You heard some crunching of leaves. "I heard that." you said as you all crowded together with your wands clutched tightly in your hands. It stopped for a second and it started back up. "There it goes again." Ron whimpered and you heard it coming from the Shack. You held your breaths wondering and frightened of what it can be. Just then, you saw the Slytherins emerge from the Shrieking Shack and you let out a sigh of relief. "Scared already, Gryffindors?" Draco asked walking towards you all with his hands in his jean pockets. "Shut it, Malfoy." Harry demanded him and Draco looked at him with a sneer. "So where is this so called _graveyard_?" Draco asked looking at you all. It was him, Pansy, Millicent, the twin trolls and Marcus Flint. "Right over there." Fred pointed to a old rusted gate. You gulped at the sight of it. A rusted gate with vines that grew on it. You can see hundreds of graves behind the gate. It was all going to be a prank but it was still creepy looking. Draco scoffed. "Lets get going then. Or do you feel like changing your minds." he teased them. Fred and George looked at each other and laughed. "If we changed our minds, _Malfoy_, do you think we would make the trouble to even sneak out of the castle?" George answered sarcastically and Draco just looked at him. You snickered a bit. "Lets just go. Haunted graveyard." he muttered the last part. You all walked together to the graveyard fence. You felt even more colder now. Your hands shook a bit and you hesitated to walk in. "In here." Fred said opening the latch of the gate and it squeaked open. "Draco." Pansy said in a frightened tone. "Come on. You wanted to come right?" he said and she looked around in a worried manner as she hung onto his arm. You walked inside and Harry slammed the gate shut making you all jump in fright. You all glared at him. "My mistake." he said with a chuckle and you breathed a nervous sigh. "Ok, what now? Its just a grave yard. What are we suppose to do besides _walk _around?" Draco asked wondering what the big deal was. George and Fred looked at you all. "Well let me tell you a little history first. This graveyard houses all of the wizards and witches who died in a very violent manner during the Salem witch hunt back in the States. Their bodies were brought back on a ship and buried _here_. Some were burned or drowned but….these spirits are full of hatred and will get you out of here no matter what. They dont like when they are awaken from their slumber." the twins explained with a creepy tone as you rubbed your hands together for warmth. You heard some twigs snapping and leaves crunching around you and was making you nervous. "If you walked further down, you will reach a burial chamber that contains bodies from the Salem witch hunt from more than a hundred years ago. They say that if you sit on it, _something _will push you off." Fred said with his wand under his chin making a creepy face. "Is that a dare?" Draco said getting in Fred's face. "Sure is." he said staring at Draco back. It was just complete tension in the air. They both stared at each other for a bit looking at each other with loathing. It was such a great time to spend quality time together. Yeah, right. "You're on." Draco said. "Draco!" Pansy whined. "Pansy if you want to go back, then go back! I didn't ask for you to come!" he scolded her and she was embarrassed as his lashing out on her. Draco looked at you and you just looked down. "Ok, lets explore for a bit then!" George said. "Lets break up into groups." Fred said. "Ill go with De Groot." Draco said quickly and you just looked at him in disbelief. You wondered why he said that. Everyone stood silent for a bit and Pansy looked at him in disbelief. "_Okaay_. Then you all split yourselves up. And we'll meet at the burial chamber in 20 minutes." George said as your group walked away. Fred walked up to you and lowered his head down to you. "Remember, whatever happens, its all staged. You're safe." he whispered to you. You nodded your head and he gave you a small smile. "You do anything to her, Malfoy, your going to get more than a swollen lip." Fred joked referring to the charm you did to him when you broke up with him. Fred and the rest of the group laughed while walking away. "Draco…" Pansy said holding onto his arm, but he jerked it from her. "See you guys later." Draco said and you both walked away. Great, you were stuck with him and you didn't know why. "Lets see what's so scary about this place." Draco said flashing his wand around. You just let out a deep breath and looked around at the graves. Graves give you the creeps. It was a real graveyard, no doubt, but whatever happens its going to be staged. You just kept telling yourself that. "You look cold." Draco said looking at you. "Well, I _am_. It _is _cold out after all." you said sarcastically. Draco just stood silent as you walked side by side. The moon was full and shined brightly down. At least it wasn't all that dark. Still creepy though. "You look nice tonight." Draco then suddenly said. You looked at him and he just kept looking straight. You didn't say anything back. You cleared your throat and kept walking. You suddenly heard something and you quickly turned around. You saw nothing there. "Did you hear that?" you asked playing along with the prank but it was actually freaking you out in real life. "Yeah, its probably a squirrel." he said not frightened by it. You looked at him and he was looking around. You passed by many graves that were hundreds of years old and the writing on it was worn down and nearly un-readable. You walked with your hands in your jacket pockets with your arms tight to your body keeping you warm. You can feel your nose getting a bit cold. "Melrose, why did you break up with me?" Draco suddenly asked as he stopped walking looking at you. "What?" you asked with a wry chuckle blind-sided by the question. That was totally random and unexpected. You looked at him and he looked you dead in the eyes. You can tell his was grinding his teeth by the movement of his chiseled jaw. "Wow, _ok_, Draco." you said walking away and he held your arm and pulled you back. "I'm _not _kidding." he said looking at you with a serious face. You paused for a few moments and you sighed. "Why are you asking now? Does it really matter?" you asked. "Yes. I want to know why." he said in a firm tone. You just looked at him not believing what he was asking you. You let out a huff. "Because you are such an arse! You are an arse to my friends and an arse to me! I don't need anyone like that." you told him straight up with your hands on your hips. "I _wasn_'t being an arse. I was just simply telling the truth. Would you rather me _lie_?" he asked and you scoffed. "Did you have to be an arse telling the truth? We are done with Draco." you said and he looked at you. "No, we're not. You're going to see." he said and your heart skipped a beat when he said that. Was he in love with you? You kind of felt threatened when he said it like that though. You heard fast running footsteps and you quickly turned around. "Did you see that?" you asked with your hand out pointing to a grave. "See what?" he said flashing his wand around. You saw a figure in the corner of your eye. "Its over there!" you said pointing to another grave and he pointed his wand again at it. Your hands trembled and Draco held your upper arm in case anything happened. The sounds were getting closer to you and you started to feel closed in…


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

You heard the sounds getting closer to you. You didn't know if it was real or fake but you sure weren't acting. "Draco…" you whimpered as you hung onto his arm. You then heard running coming up from behind you. "Raawwwwrrrr!" you heard as you yelled at the top of your lungs. Draco jumped a bit too. "Hahaha!" George laughed while clapping his hands together. "That was exceptional." he said with a grin and you slapped the crap out of him. "Ow…" he said while laughing and you just held a hand to your chest. "You scared me! Enough already!" you shouted at him. Your heart was pounding hard and fast. "Seem a little frightened there, _Malfoy_." Harry said laughing and Draco readjusted his jacket collar. "I'm not scared, _Potter_!" Draco yelled out so defensively. The twins actually chuckled a bit. "You are such an arse." you told George. "Aw, why thank you." he said putting a consoling around you. "So where is this _burial_ _chamber_." Goyle asked mockingly. "Right over here." Fred said and you all walked to a gravestone that was about 3 feet taller than you. "Wow…" Ginny said looking up. It was pretty big and it actually looked like a small house. You heard groaning from the back of the stone and there emerged Fred as he sat on top of it. "Hop on! There's space." he said patting the spaces next to him. You looked at Hermione and she looked skeptical about it. You just sighed and Fred held out a hand for you. You looked at he and groaned. "Fine." you said. "Thatta girl!" he excitedly said as you grabbed his hand and you found a good footing on the stone and you climbed up. "Whose next?" Fred said. Everyone looked at each other in silence. No one made any move to follow you and Draco rolled his eyes. He climbed up on the side and he hopped on right next to you. It was a bit awkward. "Uh-oh…we're losing space." Fred said looking around. "I'm ok down here anyways." Hermione said and Ginny agreed with her. The fat trolls couldn't get up so it was you, the twins, Draco and Flint. "So, how long until this happens?" Draco asked with irritation. "Hold on." Fred told him. You were still chilly. You saw George signal Ginny and Ginny nodded without being so obvious but you knew what was going on. Plan in effect. "You guys…I'm starting to feel ill." Ginny said slouching over a bit. "Oh, little sis, its just nerves is all." Fred said playing along. You swung your legs around in the air and you tapped your nails on the stone looking at the graveyard view from up high as you waited. "There's nothing here. Lot of superstitious wimps." Draco mumbled and you just rolled your eyes. What a typical thing for him to say. "Well….I heard that 2 of our fellow students came here last year and they got out….but without their minds." George said in a creepy manner. Draco let out a scoff. "Oh, yeah, _Weasel_. And who would that be?" Draco asked in disbelief. "Hannah Abbott and Zacharias Smith." Fred said. You furrowed your eyebrows. Come to think of it, you haven't seen them in school. What _did _happen to them? "I hear they were dared at the end of the summer to come here. They both came here and started to make out a bit. We don't know what else happened but they ended up at St. Mungos Psychiatric Ward afterwards mumbling about wizards shadow people." Fred said and you gulped. You haven't seen them so you didn't know if it was just a story or true. "You guys, she's really cold." Hermione said in a worried tone touching Ginny's forehead. She was shivering and pale looking. "Its cold out. Of course she'll be cold." Ron implied. Draco looked a bit worried after what Fred and George just told him. Harry then looked at a specific place in the graveyard and flashed his wand at it. "Uhh…guys, I believe we should go soon." Harry said with a trembling voice looking around with fright. "Come on, _Potty_. Don't be _scared_." Draco mockingly said from earlier. You can tell he was trying to suck it up but you can see in his eyes that it was starting to get to him. "They say that the only way to be safe is to sleep together in the Room of Requirement and to drink an anti-haunting potion so they wont follow you." Fred snickered a bit nearly breaking character but covered it up with a cough. You knew what he was up to. Ginny then started to cough a lot and she sounded like she was gagging. "Ginny, are you ok?" George looked at her worried and the Slytherins started to look frightened. "You guys! We should go!" Hermione yelled patting Ginny's back. "Ginny!" you yelled and then you felt a thump on your back knocking you off the gravestone and you landed on your side but it didn't hurt. It felt like something broke your fall but you had to act. "Ohhh!" you groaned on the ground. "Oh, shit did you see that?" Fred yelled standing on the burial pointing at you getting everyone all frantic. "Melrose!" Draco called out and you just stood on the ground for a bit holding your side as if you were in pain. "Melrose! You ok?" Ron yelled running to your side. Just then you heard an eerie laughter coming all around you. "Ginny!" Fred called out and Ginny started flinching like she was possessed or having a seizure. "Ahhh!" she yelled out and you can see blood coming from her nose and eyes. "Oh, shit! We've got to get out of here!" Draco yelled about to jump down and then something knocked him off instead and he hit the ground with a thump. "Draco!" Pansy yelled going to his side and the twins were knocked off as well. "Bloody Hell! Its true!" Flint panicked trying to looked around for an exit. "This is mad! Get out of my way!" Draco got up while holding his side as he pushed his friends aside leaving them behind. You saw a creepy ghost pass by you and stood in front of Draco blocking him from leaving. "Ahhh!" the ghost let out a blood curdling scream while taking his head off. "Ahhhhh! No!" Draco yelled out in almost a shrill shriek and he ran back to you all but not without slipping. He slipped and fell forward with mud on his jacket and his pants and crawled the rest of the way. "Its on me!" Ginny called out as she flinched on the ground. Just then something knocked over Ron and was dragging him by the feet. "Ahhh! Help me!" Ron yelled out trying to grab for the ground. You then saw shadowy figures running all around you. "That's them! Don't get close to them!" Fred called out with his wand in hand. Harry helped you up and you hung onto him. "Why didn't you tell me about this? You _tricked _us!" Draco called out as he whipped his wand trying to stun the ghosts. "Mate! That's not going to do anything! They're already _dead_!" Crabbe whimpered out. "Draco! Lets get out of here!" Pansy clung onto him pathetically. "We told you! But you wanted to be all big and bad and come out here!" George yelled out all worried. "Its not the time to bicker guys!" Hermione called out and Ginny grabbed her neck and blood was spurting out. "Ginny!" Ron cried out as he ran back after trying to fight off the ghosts. Hermione was just screaming her lungs out looking at Ginny. "Shit! Lets bolt!" Draco yelled out after running. "Wait! You don't know where you are!" Pansy yelled running after him. "Malfoy! Wait! Wait for us!" the rest of his friends ran after him. "Wait! Waaaaiiit!" you heard the Slytherins voices drain away as everything calmed down. You all looked at each other and smiled. After a bit, Ginny stopped flinching around and she looked up at you all and you all looked down at her to see if she was ok. She just stared at you guys wide eyed and frozen. She then started to laugh hysterically and took her hand away from her neck. "Faux Spurting Blood….compliments of my _genius _brothers." Ginny said and you all laughed. That was such a great prank. "Ginny, you were _so _good!" Hermione helped her up. You nearly fell for it yourself. For a moment you were a bit worried. "That was brilliant little, sis. We are so proud of you!" George gave her a side hug as you all laughed. "Did you see Malfoys face. 'Ahhh! Run! Its coming for us!' That was brilliant!" Fred laughed holding his stomach and you felt a whoosh. "Whoa!" you saw the ghosts of Hogwarts dressed up as scary ghosts. "Thanks, Sir Nicolas." Fred said and he laughed. "Well, thanks to my fellow head-less hunt mate, Fronlind." he said and you saw the ghost that scared the crap out of Draco. "How do you do?" he said while ripping his head off. "Ugh…" you said still a bit disgusted. "Well, that's one part of the plan. The second part is coming up." Fred and George said in a devious way. "What _is _that anti-haunting potion thing you were saying?" you asked because you've never heard of it. "The sleeping potion you made." Fred said. "I cant believe they fell for it! Anti-haunting potion. That's so fake. I just thought of it off the top of my head!" George cackled hysterically and Harry just chuckled the whole way. "This is by far the _best _prank yet…and we're not even done!" Harry said. You just smiled as you all stood in the middle of the graveyard. "Ok, I know everything was staged but can we get out of here because it is _still_ creepy." Ginny said looking around. "Sounds good." Ron said putting an arm around her. Part one of plan; Accomplished.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

You all walked back to the castle from the cemetery giggling the whole way. You couldn't get the Slytherins scared looks on their faces out of your minds. "Ok, Ginny. You're part is over. They cant see you or else they'll know its fake." Fred said walking her to the Gryffindor portrait. "Okaaay." she said in a gloomy tone wanting to hang out with you all more. "I had fun though." she said laughing hugging you all. "Ok, we'll let you know what else happened." you said and she walked in with the fake blood still on her neck and clothes. "Ok, now _Hermione_." George said looking at her. "What _now_?" she said in a low semi-irritated tone while rolling her eyes. She knew that they needed to do something else involving her. "We have to make you look possessed." George said bluntly. "What?" she screeched. "Shhhh!" everyone hushed her and she just put on a worried-upset face. "Just a bit of make-up, love." Fred said whipping out his tools from his bag. She let out a deep sigh and groaned and you started to do her make up since none of the guys knew how. You made her a bit more pale with dark circles under her eyes and some scratch marks. "This is _madness_. I think you guys are going a bit _too _far." Hermione said with her head up so you can do her neck area. "When we get to the Room of Requirement, we all act all panicked and they will want the room to themselves and drink more of the 'anti-haunting' potion. You know how they are hogs and selfish we just need to make it more believable. I've got this bag too. Tip of the iceberg!" Fred said letting out a chuckle holding another bag. You didn't know what was in the bag but it was going to be funny. The twins told the Slytherins that the only way to be safe was to sleep together in the Room of Requirement while drinking anti-haunting potion which is really the sleep potion you made and planted it in there. "Ok, shhh. To the Room of Requirement." George said as you finished Hermiones make up. She looked so sick. It was so funny. You all tip toed first through the halls avoiding any noise or teachers or students on patrol. It was 2 in the morning now and you all were a bit tired but excited to put the plan to use. It was such a funny prank. You love to help the twins on their pranks. You got to the Room of Requirement and you can tell that it was in use when you paced back and forth. You can hear the Slytherins chattering inside. "Ready?" Fred said and Hermione clung onto Ron like she was in need of some help and she looked really sick and helpless. You let out a chuckle because they looked so cute together. "Ok, one...two...three." George said and you all busted into the room in a panic to see the Slytherins in there. They jumped when they saw you. "Get the hell out of here!" Flint yelled out pushing himself up from the ground. "No! We need this room!" George yelled at him as Hermione moaned and groaned in pain. "No! We were here first!" Draco yelled out while pushing the twins. Fred then spotted the potion and saw that it hasn't been used yet. Draco saw Fred looking at the potion and he looked at Hermione too. "No! No! I dont think so!" Draco yelled dashing to the potion. "What's wrong with her?" Draco yelled out as Fred pretended to grab the potion. "She needs it!" he yelled out. Instead, Draco yanked the potion from him and drank the potion passing it to his friends. "Draco! How could you?" you yelled at him. George then put down his bag and was searching through it. "At least share!" Ron yelled out trying to keep a hold on Hermione. "Share? With you? Why should I and I'm not taking a chance!" Draco yelled going back to his friends. "We still have this guys. Don't worry. I think we can still save her." George said pulling out some Vasaline and a weird costume with other things he packed. "What is that?" Draco called out. "That potion will keep the ghosts from haunting you but without this chant, they will keep on following you and torturing you." George said and Hermione cocked an eyebrow at all the stuff and Ron elbowed her a bit because she was nearly out of character. "Ohhh!" Hermione gasped trying to roll her eyes to the back of her head but she couldn't and it was making you laugh a bit. "Keep on torturing us? Give me that!" Draco said yanking the stuff from George. George put up a fight a bit but gave in. He pulled out a book about what to do with the things to keep away the dead. Fred and George geniusly made the book up and put a charm on it to make it look ancient as if its real. You guys were so lucky that the Slytherins were sooo gullible. All the stuff you all made up just sounded like complete bogus! It was just further proof that the Slytherins were ignorant. "You are _so _selfish." you told Draco in a disgusted tone as he gathered the twins stuff for himself and his friends. "You want in on this then?" he asked you and you just stared at him. Ofcourse he likes you and you both come from similar families and thats the only reason why he treats you with respect...for the most part. "No, I'm not leaving my friends side." you said with your arms crossed. George tried to fight for his things but Draco pulled out his wand on him. "Don't touch anything! This is mine now!" Draco hissed and George backed off. "All of you…out…._now_!" Draco yelled pointing his wand at you all and you can see his hands shaking. "Come on, guys." Harry said as you all exited the Room of Requirement slowly. Draco slammed the door behind you all and Hermione sighed. "Gosh, what an arse! What if we _really _needed that stuff?" she said with her hands on her hips letting go of Ron. "Do you think I would let him get away with it _that _easily if we _REALLY _needed it?" Fred and George asked. It would be Draco's selfishness and stubbornness that will make him part of this prank anyways. "The potion should be in effect in about….*you look down at your watch*…..another 15 minutes." you said and Fred and George grinned. "Why did you want me to do this potion specifically?" you asked. "What is that sleep potion anyways?" Ron asked. "It makes the drinker fall asleep and will be easily awaken but they fall right back asleep again." you explained and Ron's eye was twitching like he was confused. "Ok, when they are asleep, we can do stuff to them to wake them and they will wake up for like 2 seconds but the potion wont keep them awake and they fall right back asleep." you explained it better and then you looked at the twins. "Ohhhh….is that why?" you asked and they grinned holding up another bag of goodies just for you. You shook your heads. They were geniuses.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

You waited about another 10 minutes for the sleeping potion to take effect. "I don't hear anything." Hermione whispered with her ear pressed against the door and you opened the door slowly to see the Slytherins passed out. "Come on." you gestured them to go inside and you looked around. You saw them all sprawled out on the floor with bizarre costumes on. "What the.…" Hermione said walking over them looking at the scene. They all had their clothes replaced with weird underwear looking potato sacks and their hair had Vaseline in it. Tons of it. You picked up the book that Fred and George made up from Draco's hands and read from it;  
_**Ward Of Wizard Shadow Spirits For Good;**__**  
**__**One must replace their clothes with ancient Native clothing and a place a feather on either side of their head. Dance around in a circle with rice filled cups and chant the words, "I will not be overcome. I believe in you, Oh Fairy Delilah from the East." In a yodeling tone while kicking up your feet and maneuvering your hips in a circular manner. This technique comes from the chief of all Indians names Chief Afro from the rural cities of Chitty Chitty Bang Bang. To keep the spirits from entering your minds, one must cover their hair with Vaseline which will keep the spirits away. The more, the better. Female bodies are more susceptible at being possessed by a male spirit so show your womanhood by squeezing your breasts together and while averting a loud-pitch shrill resembling the howl of a wolf. Male bodies are more liable to female spirits therefore one must thrust his hips forward while providing a large deep grunt with every thrust….**_

You read that and you just started to crack up. "Hahaha!" you just laughed loudly and you covered your mouth to muffle it a bit. It was just so cheesy and funny and fake and you had a mental picture of it. "I wish I would've seen that part." you whispered and George pulled out a secret wand from under a table. "Luckily….we _can_." he said and he said a charm and a vision of what went on inside the room came out from the tip of the wand as a small hologram. You saw Pansy and Millicent squeezing their breasts together giving a loud shrill howl out and Draco, Flint, and the trolls were in their potato sack underwear's thrusting their hips forwards going in circles making grunting sounds like a caveman. "You're not doing it right! Get out of my way!" Draco scolded them hitting them over their heads. "Oh my goodness!" you giggled and the guys were laughing and you couldn't stop chuckling. "Lets watch the rest later. We've only got a bit of time." George said turning the wand off and putting it in his pocket. "The school will be amused by _that_." Harry said and Hermione just shook her head. "Squeeze breasts?" she asked with a raised eyebrow referring to the 'book' they made. "What? We're guys! We could've put 'flash each other' but we wanted to keep it _simple _and _tasteful_." Fred said and she rolled her eyes. George went into his back and he pulled out feather dusters, already made pies, cloth pins, water and hand towels rolled up in a container. "Someone needs to log this into the wand because I want to record our greatest doing." Fred said looking at everyone wondering who will document the prank with their wand. "Ill do it. I've done enough _childish _things today. I think I've reached my peak." Hermione said jerking the wand from Fred. "Yeah, because _recording _us isn't _childish _at all." he sarcastically said and you stifled a laugh. Hermione gave him an evil look and she flicked the wand and it let out a small red light recording your actions. "Ok….its on." she said in a monotone voice. You can tell she didn't want to do this but why was she here? To spend time with Ron of course. "This is the Slytherin Snooze Stamina." George said in a loud whisper to the wand. "We are here at 2 in the morning where the Slytherins are sleep in the Room of Requirement." Fred said now in front of the wand telling the 'audience' what going on. "A light sleep potion will aid us in our newest prank." the both said. George then went up to Draco and he took out his feather duster while laughing in a sneaky way showing it to the wand. Hermione focused the wand on Draco's face now. George started to run it on Draco's nose making him twitch it a bit and Draco let out a big snore making Hermione laugh. He dusted his nose and his ear making Draco wave his hand in the air to make it stop and George was just laughing with his hand to his mouth trying to muffle the laugh. George then stuck the whole feather duster in Draco's open mouth and Draco woke up for a second while gagging and he fell right back asleep and George couldn't stop giggling. You stood on the side laughing. It was hilarious doing what we want to the Slytherins and have them realize it for a millisecond and then they fall right back asleep. "Hey!" Harry whispered for Hermione to record him and there he had a pie. Harry let out a stifled laugh while holding his stomach so he doesn't make it loud. He hasn't done anything yet but just the thought made him laugh. "Shhh." Harry said with a finger to his mouth and he aimed for Goyle head. With his fingers he signaled 1, 2, 3.…and then *BAM*….he hit Goyle over the head and Goyle woke up for a second and he smacked his lips and fell back asleep while snoring loudly. Hermione held a hand to her mouth to keep from laughing. Harry ran back to the bag and he had to let out a laugh on the floor before he exploded. This was so great. Hermione then spotted you. You had a brilliant idea. "Come here." you signaled with your finger. You took the hand towels and you dampened them with water and you said a heating spell for them making them hot. They were now hot towels….very hot towels. You can see the steam coming from them and it looked like it would burn. "Watch this." you said and you took out your wand. "Wingardium Leviosa." you whispered levitating one of the hot towels over Flints head. Hermione gasped and then laughed. "Don't!" she whispered to you but you dropped it right on top of Flints head. "Ahhh!" yelled Flint when the hot towel collapsed on his head he looked around for a second and he fell back asleep. The potion worked perfectly. You then went over to Pansy. You definalty did not like her. You slapped the hot towel over her face and she shrieked out loud while flinching a bit. She sat up quickly and she looked straight into your eyes. *Uh-oh*…you thought. You gulped and stared right back at her. Her eyes then rolled to the back of her head and her body fell back with a small thud and she fell right back asleep. It was quite a funny sight because she had the Vaseline in her hair and it was standing up in every direction. "Close call." you whispered. You did the same to everyone else and they all yelled in pain and went back to sleep. Fred and Ron were putting cloth pins on the guys nipples making them groan for a second and they fell back asleep. "This is so great." you whispered on Hermiones side watching the guys now. George was skipping around the room spreading flower petals randomly everywhere like he was a little fairy or something. "That doesn't make them look more girly at all." you whispered sarcastically. George made a flower crown for Draco and he placed it on his head. "All hail the princess…I mean prince of Slytherin." he said and you all laughed. You looked at the time and saw that a half hour already passed by and the potion would be wearing off. They would still be asleep but when they wake up, they would actually stay up. "Guys, we should wrap it up now." you said trying to hurry it up and Harry was taking pictures of them all now. "Not so tough now, are you? Slytherin scum." Ron whispered. He absolutely hated them with a passion for making fun of his family. Hermione still hand the wand in her hand recording. The end result was just hilarious. "This concludes another of our famous Weasley pranks." George whispered to the wand. "So for us entertaining you, give thanks….or else you will land yourself in the middle of one of our pranks." Fred finished and Hermione turned the wand off. "That wasn't cheesy at all." Hermione sarcastically said and they lightly tackled her. "Lets go guys." you grabbed them pulling them towards the door seeing Draco rubbing his eyes suggesting that he was waking up. Harry and Ron gathered all of the things and just stuffed them in the bags and you all bolted out of there…right on time too. "Oh my bloody goodness!" you all giggled. You just hurried to the Gryffindor portrait so you can all chat and you didn't want to get caught either. You all laughed at the footage when you got to the common room. "Why the commentary?" You asked the twins wondering. "Well, we want to make a comedy skit featuring _lots _of our greatest pranks." Fred said. "But of course we wont shy away from our prank store which will be the best. That's what its for anyways. To promote our new joke store that were going to come up with!" George said. "Ohhh…that's cool." Harry said. Fred looked at you and smiled. "What?" you asked and he got up and sat next to you and hugged you with an arm around you. "Thanks for the potion, love. We couldn't have done it without _you_." he said and you looked at him. "No problem." you said and you patted his leg in a friendly way. He continued to stare at you with his blue eyes. Something in his eyes made your stomach flutter. It was the way he was looking at you. You felt weird because he never looked at you the way he was doing now. His thumb was rubbing your shoulder delicately and he just smiled at you. "Hey, Mel. You should be a regular guest." George said and you barely understood him. "A-a what? Sorry…." you said shaking the feeling off. "A regular. I know its not going to be a big thing but….more like a hobby." he laughed and you gave a fake laugh because this feeling of weirdness just gathered inside of you. You stood quiet most of the time you all spent together. It was just weird how you felt when Fred looked at you. All you know was that you were tired and you needed some sleep.


	11. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hello my dear readers! I am here today to post my response to some of the rudeness I have received here over fanfiction.

Regarding some reviews I have received for my fanfictions. I appreciate every single one of them. I however am NOT pleased at the way some people have responded there are two in particular that really stick out as idiotic to me. Since fanfiction would not let me reply to them I shall reply here.

In response to my story Family is What Matters I received this review:

_Brown Eyed Bandit_

_"You are more about friends, trust and kindliness." Spare me the virtues of  
Saint __Melrose__ because the more I read of this fic, the more I'm inclined to  
think the opposite. Keep your characters IN CHARACTER, if they are not a good  
person, have them own it. Don't let them delude themselves into thinking  
otherwise._

I don't really understand what you mean. How is my character not in character? She is in fact mine, She came from MY mind. So how would you know if my character was not in character? That's right you wouldn't. I like receiving tips from my readers. I do not however like being told that I am writing about someone that I made up, wrong.

The next review was a response to my story Kagome's Score of Wits:

_Maki Hatayama_

_You spent way too much time with points, and Kikyou hating._

While I am not fond of Kikyou, myself, I read stories about NarakuXKagome for  
the NarakuXKagome.

I couldn't really figure out where they were, and most of them were rather out  
of character. Naraku was okay, I guess.

So, basically, go back, re-read, and revise this story. Big time.

First off this was a CRACK-FIC! It isn't supposed to make sense! They were meant to be out of character. And lastly the points were the whole POINT of the story. Also I don't need YOU telling ME how to write MY fanfiction. I like it how it is so I will not got back, re-read, and revise MY story.

Sorry to have bored you everyone! I love you! Bye-bi!


End file.
